


Smoking Love

by lily18864



Category: Shinhwa, ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily18864/pseuds/lily18864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>特別感謝：rositala</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 特別感謝：rositala

教室的鈴聲剛響，含著一根棒棒糖，天下痞子鄭弼教走過教職員室悄悄的往教室的反方向走，原本是想去樓頂抽菸的，可惜一下子烏雲密布雨就唰～～的下了下來，經過的化學室門還開著，看著裡面沒人，管他，躲了進去，也好，廁所臭死了他才死都不想去那。往角落一坐，把窗戶關上，咬碎嘴裡最後的一點糖果塊。

安靜的教室裡只有鄭弼教咬著糖果咔咔咔的聲音，煙癮讓鄭弼教很毛躁的把糖果給解決了。安心的從口袋裡拿出了一包香菸，打開看到裡面還有不少支，就才拿出一根叼在嘴邊，在拿出打火機點燃菸。鄭弼教把玩著那支花他不少錢的高級打火機又吸了口菸，都是這好看的打火機害他只能節儉的抽菸。

＇康啷＇一聲，玩著玩著打火機掉到地上，小心的撿起來心疼的把表面擦的光亮，卻發現在實驗室大桌子腳下蔵了一雙腳，移動一下屁股，那人臉上還放著漫畫書躺在冰涼的地板上，胸膛上穩定的起伏似乎沒發現他的領地來了不速之客，噓了一口氣想把手上的菸抽完，聽著雨水打在玻璃上的聲音，把打火機放回口袋看著細長的白煙，思考著等一下午餐要吃食堂的麵包還是翻牆去買學校側門那個阿珠媽的炸醬麵。  
「喂，你不知道教室不能抽菸嗎？」突然從漫畫書下出現了聲音，鄭弼教嚇一跳撞到了桌子。  
「我在哪裡抽菸關你什麼事？」對著那雙腳的主人說，那人原來在裝睡。  
那人坐了起來，可是並沒有讓鄭弼教看到臉，「我只是提醒你而已」說完，那人站了起來「漫畫書送你」把漫畫放在桌上，走出了教室。

「喂!」弼教輕聲的叫了一聲，那人卻不知道是沒聽到還是故意的就這樣走了。拿起他丟在桌上的漫畫書又坐回原本的角落，菸灰掉在手上，他想了想用力的吸了一大口就把它捻息打開窗戶丟到門外，那人還記得把門關上，他拿起漫晝書學他躺在冰涼的地板上在這濕熱的天氣下意外的舒服，把書放在臉上，上面還有一點菸味混雜著低劣墨水的味道，他不經笑了出來，雖然他也不知道為什麼。  
突然門被打開，腳步聲走近了鄭弼教「我忘記問你的名字了」那人的聲音透過漫畫書傳到了鄭弼教到耳裡。  
「你也抽菸？」鄭弼教拿開了漫畫書，看到對方蹲在他旁邊。  
「我叫文晸赫，然後我抽菸」文晸赫伸手拿了在口袋的那包菸和高級的打火機，在對方面前開始抽菸。  
「嘿，那是我晚上要抽的欸」伸手要拿菸。  
文晸赫閃過鄭弼教的手卻不小心被拍到了臉上的眼鏡，掉到地上後鄭弼教一個前進就踩到，真他馬的湊巧。

「打擾到我的睡眠時間，補償我一根不行嗎？現在又踩壞我的眼鏡，你讓我等一下怎麼上課？」  
鄭弼教看著眼前的人臉不紅氣不喘的，臉皮也是夠厚。  
拿起地上的眼鏡碎片，「嘖，一點度數也沒有，我鄭弼教有這麼好騙嗎？！」又一把手伸過去想搶回他心愛的打火機。  
「喔？原來叫做鄭弼教。」文晸赫用另一隻手拉著對方要來搶的打火機的手，一個用力就把對方壓倒在地，自己也順勢的覆在鄭弼教身上。  
鄭弼教睜大眼看著在自己身上的男人，對方嘴上叼著的菸頭忽明忽暗，菸灰快要掉到他的臉上了。  
「別擔心，」文晸赫把打火機放在鄭弼教的頭旁邊，放開鄭弼教的手，撐在鄭弼教頭的另一旁，用已經空出來的手，把菸從嘴上拿了下來「要抽一口嗎？」  
「當然要，這可是我的。」手還沒來得及伸過去，菸就放在他的唇上，嘟起嘴咬下吸了一口，文晸赫適時的拿開又放回自己嘴上，低下頭在他臉上方一公分出吐出，兩人嘴裡的白煙先是互相推讓又融合在一起，鄭弼教呆呆的看著，直到菸又回到自己嘴上。

「喏，還給你，我回去做乖學生啦。」文晸赫把打火機收到自己口袋裡，撿起地上只剩鏡框的眼鏡戴上，又走出了化學教室。  
看著文晸赫的背影，鄭弼教覺得他好像賠上了什麼。把嘴上的那根菸抽完，依舊把菸蒂往窗戶外面丟，但這次他好像聽到什麼聲音，媽的，是訓導主任的聲音。  
快速站起身，鄭弼教趁著樓下的教訓聲還沒停的時候，趕快跑到了化學室外，跑回了自己的班級，坐回了自己的位置上才發現他的打火機不見了。  
也不管老師在講什麼，鄭弼教又跑了出去。如果他剛剛沒看錯的話，文晸赫好像是16班的。

靠！那可是在對面一棟啊，鄭弼教充耳不聞教室裡喧鬧的噓聲和背後老師的叫喚聲，咻的一下子就衝下樓梯，跑到對面樓後看著上面的班牌，還在最後一間，喘了幾口緩和著心跳的速度，咳了一聲假裝沒事的慢慢走著，直到終於走到最後一間教室外時也沒停下，斜眼找著男人的身影，那個有點痞子的笑容，結果卻只看到一個戴著歪掉眼鏡頭髮抓亂的很像他的男生。  
等等！弼教遲疑的停下腳步歪頭揉揉眼睛，又跑到另一邊的教室門口旁盯住那個很像的男生，靠！裝什麼乖！  
繼續瞇著眼觀察，鄭弼教發現他的超貴打火機居然被放在了窗溝裡面，直立的在他的眼前。  
不爽的直接走到了窗邊，靠著牆坐在了那個窗戶邊，慢慢的伸手要拿他的打火機。就快拿到的時候，突然一隻手覆了上來，讓鄭弼教抬了頭，發現那人正在看著他。  
「你不乖乖的上課到這裡幹嘛？」文晸赫用他們兩個人能聽得到的聲音問，還好他坐的位置是在柱子的後面，不然就會被老師點名了。  
「我過來拿打火機的，你放手。」鄭弼教想要把手伸回去。

男人的手勁竟然大過自己，手也伸不回來，動也動不了。  
『文晸赫同學』，鄭弼教身體一僵，『是』，『你上來把這句翻譯一下』，媽呀，天助我也，才這樣想的時候他的手被拉了一下手上的打火機又被摸走放到褲子的口袋去，他氣極了這個不要臉的死強盜，眼睛瞄到那個難搞的Teacher Kim正慢慢繞著教室走好像要走過來這邊的樣子，跳到地上蹲在文晸赫座位旁的窗邊，偷偷看著，等他經過後抬起頭，發現文晸赫正慢慢走回座位，黑板上留下好看的ABCD。  
看起來功課是真得很好，鄭弼教瞄了一下黑板，雖然功課也不錯，但黑板的幾題他也不會。  
等老師走回去講解題目時，文晸赫又把打火機給拿了出來在他眼前晃了晃，「放學還你，後門見」說完就把窗戶給關上了一半。  
鄭弼教發誓他一定要用他的黃金右腿把那臭小偷給踹倒。這時，剛好下課鐘聲響了，文晸赫才又把窗戶打開想要再跟對方說幾句話，就只看到了對方的背影，雙手插在口袋裡，看到地上有小垃圾還踢了一下，結果就被剛出教室的Teacher Kim念了。

  
中午坐在食堂大廳裡瞪著一點都不起眼的文晸赫背影看，偷偷在他飲料裡撒了胡椒，好不容易熬過難忍的上課時間，嘴裡又咬上一根棒棒糖止住菸癮，放學鐘響抓了書包就往後門衝，這傢伙想幹嘛，如果再不還我我一定掐住他脖子再壓倒在地踢得他叫我爸爸，邊這樣想著弼教的腳步便越快，遠遠看到一個人站在後門門口拿著一本不知道什麼書在看著，一定是那個文晸赫，走近一看竟然是漫威新出的漫畫，瞪大了眼，靠他絕對是個死宅，但是是非常有眼光的死宅。  
「喂！」鄭弼教大喊了一聲，只是那人沒有回應。  
「臭宅男！」文晸赫這次可就聽的清清楚楚了，抬頭就看到鄭弼教那標緻的臉有些扭曲的看著自己，然後越來越近。  
對方伸出手在文晸赫面前「我的打火機呢？」，文晸赫只是笑了一下，繼續看漫畫。  
媽的，鄭弼教暗自的罵了一下，不爽的把漫畫給搶了過來「快還我」

「鄭弼教同學，我這是給你一個教訓，不可以在教室裡抽菸」文晸赫拿出打火機在他眼前晃了晃，鄭弼教伸手想拿又被他一閃而過。  
「西八！」文晸赫突然正經八百的立正，弼教正準備掐他脖子時看到他的眼色怪怪的，才回過頭就看到教務主任站在他背後，抓起他手上的漫畫，不僅臭罵了一番還叫他明天抄寫一篇悔過文以示用詞不當的逞戒。  
果然那臭布條一走，文晸赫又從乖學生的表情變成上天下地我最痞的樣子，他笑著說彼此打平，搭上肩說要請他喝汽水去。  
靠，鄭弼教真的不知道要用什麼話來形容現在的心情，真的只有靠夭兩個字。

因為是後門，出去只有一條小巷子，鄭弼教終於忍不住的想要往文晸赫肚子揮拳，但對方卻更快的把自己推到了牆上。  
「你他媽的是在幹嘛？」推拒著對方有力的手，鄭弼教又更不爽了。  
「剛剛有摩托車，沒看到？」文晸赫看到對方的臭臉，老實的放開了對方，而鄭弼教也在這時候走開了眼前文晸赫。  
「不還就算了，小偷」如果再跟他走太近會更衰的，鄭弼教快步想離開，卻聽到對方喊了自己，他停下腳步「要還你可以，但有條件」

「什麼條件？」鄭弼教怒氣沖天的回頭看著他，「陪我打電動吧，我快悶死了」  
文晸赫往前慢慢的走，「就這樣？」  
「嗯」  
「你沒朋友嗎？」  
「你覺得我們班上的有人能贏得過我嗎？」  
「呿，你個自大狂死宅男，看我不電死你！」  
「喏，那還你，說定囉！」，文晸赫終於走到鄭弼教面前，把打火機好好的放到他胸口的口袋裡，又搭上他的肩鄭弼教想甩也甩不開，兩個人打鬧著鄭弼教要文晸赫還他一根菸，文晸赫要鄭弼教還他剛被没收的漫畫，嘖，死宅果然小氣。

  
結果，鄭弼教就被文晸赫拖到了家裡。  
他看到了文晸赫的家，好漂亮，既然這麼有錢，還跟我討漫畫，真是很可惡。  
「當自己家吧」文晸赫拉著對方進到了屋裡，看著鄭弼教把鞋子亂脫，跑到了他家的沙發上，躺在了上面。  
「你不能把鞋子擺好嗎？少爺」蹲在門口，文晸赫把鞋子擺好後，再走到了廚房去倒水給他。

鄭弼教哼了一聲，他從沙發上起來，好奇的繞了客廳一圈，整理的有條有序不雜亂，擺放了一些家庭照，拿起一張仔細的觀察裡面的戴著帽子的黑小子，嗤嗤的笑了起來。  
文晸赫拿著杯冰水回來時，文晸赫把壞掉又沒用的眼鏡拿下來放在桌上，因為熱可能去洗過臉的關係頭髮往後梳的樣子五官特別明顯，這個人可真好看啊鄭弼教心想，「喂，我手酸了」文晸赫出聲才把他愣住的精神世界拉回來。  
「喂！你不是有很多漫畫嗎？放在哪？」為了趕走幾秒空白的尷尬。

拿了水杯，鄭弼教仰頭把水一飲而盡。  
「漫畫？在我的房間裡，要看？」文晸赫看著那好看的脖子，再次扒了自己的瀏海。  
「不要。你果然真的很宅」再次的坐回沙發「一下遊戲一下漫畫的」鄭弼教翹起了二郎腿。  
文晸赫走到了沙發，坐在了對方身邊「好啦，該陪我玩遊戲了吧。」鄭弼教轉頭看了文晸赫，現在光線充足，還這樣子這麼近看，真的滿帥。

好險我也很帥，這點沒輸你，哼哼，鄭弼教murmur著，文晸赫歪著頭看他一下也不知道他在唸什麼，於是勾住他脖子往他自己耳朵靠近，「說什麼啊？」然後一邊把電視打開切換成遊戲的畫面。  
「欸欸欸很痛啊你這小子！」，鄭弼教的黃金右腿自然的要把踢向文晸赫的腹部以示不滿，兩個人沒講兩句話又打了起來。  
「我說，你可不可以不要這麼暴力啊」，終於打夠了之後，文晸赫被壓在沙發上喘著氣，電視機吱吱吱的以示抗議。

「誰叫你長的這麼欠打？」鄭弼教又捏了對方的手臂，然後一直壓在文晸赫的身上。  
「我明明是長的帥啊」摸了摸自己的臉「要不是我帶著眼鏡，不然不知道多少人會過來追我呢」然後，看進鄭弼教的眼裡，咧嘴笑了一下。  
鄭弼教送他一個白眼，「拜託，我才是帥的代表好嗎？」說完就拉著文晸赫的手到自己臉上「怎樣，是不是皮膚很好？」  
文晸赫趁機大力的捏了一把，「去外面問問，10個人裡有10個會說我比較帥」，坐起身把鄭弼教一把抱起丟回沙發上，想不到他比看起來的重多了，明明剛才壓在身上這麼胳人。  
文晸赫才走到電視機前要把遊戲機拿出來，門口的密碼鍵嗶嗶嗶的響了，鄭弼教本來又想罵髒話反駁，聽到門聲立馬立正站直，一個開門聲走進來的是一對氣質頗好的夫婦，文晸赫迅速的關上遊戲機的電源丟回去，叫了聲爸媽，啊…這麼快就見父母了，頭有點痛，弼教想著。

「叔叔阿姨好！」鄭弼教還鞠了個躬，讓文晸赫差點笑了出來。  
文媽媽摸了鄭弼教的頭「難得我們家晸赫會帶同學回來，看來你們是很好的朋友」鄭弼教點了點頭，突然一個用力，鄭弼教就被文晸赫拉了過去。  
「媽，我們去房間寫作業囉」所以鄭弼教現在有點尷尬的坐在文晸赫的床上，看著文晸赫被對著他不知道是在找什麼東西。  
「其實我現在可以回家...」文晸赫轉頭看了對方「你還沒陪我玩遊戲，不能回家」  
「呀呀，為什麼一定要是我啊，你是沒朋友嗎？我的時間是很保貴的，你知道…」弼教還沒講完，文晸赫也不理他，自己坐在床旁的地板上又看起漫畫來，他看到文晸赫不理他，還以為是不是戳到他的痛點，難道這傢伙真的沒朋友？明明長的帥功課又好？  
才剛燃起一點心直口快的愧疚感，「我怕生，很挑朋友的」文晸赫突然出聲，鄭弼教頭上冒出三條線，靠，我們好像今天才認識，「你抽的菸很合我意，我們一定合得來的，放心」，文晸赫好像聽得出他心底的謎之聲說出了口。

  
「晸赫啊，等一下帶朋友出來吃飯哦，媽媽現在在做了」  
「哦好～～」  
鄭弼教突然發現他在這個地方沒有選擇權，哭笑不得，氣的勾住文晸赫的脖子往床上使勁拽。  
「你真的很可惡」把文晸赫拽到床上之後，鄭弼教又一次的坐到了文晸赫身上，然後捏了對方好看的臉「這是還你的」。  
文晸赫默默的發現這個姿勢異常的曖昧，但他也沒有想要戳破的意思，就只是用手搔癢鄭弼教。  
被搔癢的無處可躲，鄭弼教最後他跑到了床下「哈...所以，我是你的朋友？」  
鄭弼教拿起剛剛文晸赫看到一半的漫畫靠在床邊，從第一頁開始看。「我都把你帶回家了」文晸赫伸出手，摸了摸鄭弼教的頭。

「從抽菸搶地盤建立起來的友情，哈哈哈哈哈，你一定是從外星來的傢伙」鄭弼教大笑起來，為他自己竟然待在這裡也毫無違合的感覺也連同覺得神奇的笑了。  
「喂，你為什麼要裝乖啊，在外一附好學生樣，明明就是個四次元的宅男，還是異世界的那種。」鄭弼教放下漫畫，抬起頭來問道，眼睛上方正巧對上文晸赫眼睛，他正趴著手還懸在半空揮著，對於不能摸到他的頭髮表示抗議。  
「要是我跟你一樣，那就不好玩了」文晸赫低下頭更靠近了鄭弼教，「還有，你才是外星人吧，火爆星星人。」剛說完，文晸赫立刻被對方拉著瀏海，把他的臉給貼到了床上。

「想說你幫你加個分，結果扣分啦」放開頭髮，然後順手把漫畫蓋到了文晸赫頭上。  
可是文晸赫不是這麼好解決的，又把鄭弼教給拉上了床，這次變成文晸赫在上面，把對方壓實實的，完全不能動。  
「那你告訴我怎樣可以加分？」故意很貼近那緊張的臉，文晸赫低聲的問。  
要死了，這傢伙是什麼毛病，怎麼老愛靠得這麼近，鄭弼教學得這個姿勢不是很好，曲起膝蓋禁止文晸赫更靠近，「滾遠一點就加分」他耳朵有點紅紅的不知道是不是被壓到的關係。  
文晸赫聽話的起身一點，看著紅掉的耳朵有點可愛，摸一摸觸感還不錯軟硬適中，鄭弼教覺得癢癢的卻不為所動，嗯這人是外星來的我要善待外星來的捧油，對於好看的人事物，我一向是很寬宏大量的。

「晸赫啊，出來吃飯囉」  
聽到外面的聲音，鄭弼教立刻推開了文晸赫，然後風似的離開房間。看著那還是紅紅的耳朵，文晸赫有點想讓那人留在家裡陪他睡覺。  
大概把東西收拾好，才走出房間，走到了飯廳，就發現鄭弼教乖乖的坐在餐桌旁，有點可愛。  
「剛剛你被晸赫拉進去，都來不及問你的名字了」文媽媽溫柔的問。「鄭弼教」文晸赫搶先鄭弼教回答，順手拉開他旁邊的椅子坐了下來。  
「原來是弼教啊，桌上的菜盡量吃，不要客氣喔！」文媽媽先是瞧了一眼文晸赫，才對著鄭弼教說。

文爸爸雖然帶著微笑但有點嚴肅不太說話，文媽媽很溫柔講話輕輕柔柔的，鄭弼教邊吃飯邊想，這傢伙會不會是垃圾桶裡撿來的啊，雖然五官拼湊出來確實是有父母的影子。  
吃完飯後的水果文爸爸回到書房看書，文媽媽在整理碗盤，鄭弼教自動的起身幫忙擦桌子洗碗，倒是文晸赫大爺的趴在沙發上，看著那邊有說有笑的背影，嚶嚶嚶，快來陪我玩遊戲啊～～卻不敢叫出聲，等文媽媽和鄭弼教出來時，文晸赫水汪汪的雙眼嘟著嘴蹲在地上，一附被遺棄的樣子。  
文媽媽看著蹲在地上的兒子小聲的說「好像我跟你搶了媳婦似的，現在還給你」然後敲了他兒子的頭一下。  
「媽，吃飽飯可以玩電動了吧？」文晸赫眼神瞟到了鄭弼教身上，表示不是他一個人要玩而已，文媽媽點了頭，把身邊的鄭弼教按到了沙發上「弼教啊，我一下子要出去，要委屈你陪他玩遊戲了」鄭弼教看著文媽媽搖頭笑了一下「沒關係啦，是我答應他要陪他玩的」然後文媽媽就放心的拿了提包出門了，頓時只剩下他們兩個人在這個空間裡。

文晸赫送完文媽媽出門後迅速的打開電視拿出遊戲機插入卡片，鄭弼教看到熟悉的畫面但沒想到文晸赫自己一個人玩兩個人的角色就已經玩到十一級了，自己還停留在八級呢。  
一股勝負欲燃起，拿著文晸赫丟給他的搖控器兩個人話也沒說就拼命的玩了起來，整個客廳只剩下電視機傳來打鬥的聲音，當最後一個畫面跳出來時兩人已經升級到了十六級。  
「弼教啊，這麼晚回去沒關係嗎？」那是文爸爸的聲音，轉頭過去文爸爸正拿著杯水不知道什麼時候站到背後，又看向時鐘時針正指向十、分針指向六，哇靠！十點半了！！

鄭弼教馬上把遊戲搖控器放在地上，然後背著書包就要走出去「要不你住下來？反正明天又不用上課」文晸赫眼睛閃閃發亮的看著他，「我們這裡現在這時間沒什麼人，就算是男孩子也不怎麼安全的，所以住一晚如何？」文爸爸這時後再次說了話，鄭弼教皺著眉點點頭「那我能借個電話打回家嗎？」然後揍了一拳文晸赫，但文晸赫可是興奮得要死了，因為要跟鄭弼教躺在同一張床上，想到就睡不著。  
文晸赫在弼教打電話與梳洗的時候把房間整理一下，當他穿著大一號的睡衣回到房間時就看到文晸赫大字型的躺在床上，好像在測試什麼一樣。  
「嗯，你不舖地板嗎？」  
「幹嘛要舖？」，弼教一個箭步就往床上走去一腳把文晸赫踢到床底下「因為我要睡床」  
「我也是啊，所以才問你幹嘛舖？」文晸赫抓著被子想從床底下爬回床上。  
「我肯留下來就是你八輩子修來的，還想跟我擠一張床？你去死吧！」弼教雙手抵住文晸赫的肩，雙腳夾住被子不讓他得逞。  
「你好狠心啊，都讓你吃晚餐、洗澡了，還要跟我搶床。」文晸赫抓起被子要把鄭弼教反蓋回去，「明明是你拐我來的。」悶在被子裡，鄭弼教扭動掙扎著。

「被你發現了」文晸赫笑著說，但鄭弼教可就笑不出來了，因為他只是隨便說說，沒想到還被他給說中了。  
「你這個死胖子快起來，我快被你壓死了」才說完，鄭弼教馬上就看到了光亮，接著文晸赫就躺了過來，把他擠到了床的另一半。

‘叩叩叩’  
『弼教啊，晸赫欺負你了嗎』，門外傳來文媽媽的聲音，文晸赫立即捂住弼教的嘴回答『不是啦，弼教剛不小心摔掉床下』，隨即他的腹部受到一個肘擊，把他的手撥開，本想告狀，誰知道脫口而出的卻是『文媽我沒事啦，我們準備睡覺了，晚安』  
不對，我幹嘛替他說話？！嘖！拉住被子背對文晸赫閉起眼睛，他馬的我今天一定是吃錯了什麼藥，幹嘛跟一個才第一次見面又第一次一起抽菸蹺課又第一次進到別人家的人一起睡覺？！

「嘿嘿」文晸赫曖昧的笑了，鄭弼教從背後聽到那個笑聲，轉身看了對方，卻又看到文晸赫更開心的臉「媽的，你...你是有什...什麼毛病啊？」用手遮住對方的臉，誰知道文晸赫也把他的手伸上來直接十指緊扣，鄭弼教惱怒的把手拉過來，往文晸赫的手咬上去「呀，你是狗嗎？」文晸赫放開手看著自己手上的齒痕，還有一點口水...。  
「不覺得今天整個很奇怪嗎？」鄭弼教說著，又轉回身繼續背對文晸赫，雖然不知道文晸赫還會做出什麼事，但眼不見為淨啊。

但事實證明鄭同學是想多了，文晸赫一整夜什麼也沒做，但鄭同學也不知道他什麼時候睡著的，因為自己在擔心完後一不小心比身後的人更快睡著。  
一覺天明，鄭弼教聽到什麼騷動的聲音後勉強的張開眼睛，看著文晸赫坐在書桌前看書，但他不確定是看什麼書，眼睛有點沉，閉上後才又發現不對，再張開雙眼確定自己昨晚不是作夢，於是起身，揉著睡眼惺忪的眼睛，回過神時文晸赫正看著他，也沒多想，起身拿起自己的衣服走出門外到浴室裡換回衣服，回到房裡把文晸赫推倒在床上又揍了他幾拳  
「我！要！回！家！再！見！」

 

*TBC


	2. Chapter 2

文晸赫起身拉住鄭弼教壓在牆邊，然後偷偷鎖了上房門。

「你還要說什麼？」鄭弼教露出鎖骨，本來還以為他真的什麼都沒做，殊不知剛剛換衣服的時候從鏡子裡才發現鎖骨上怎麼多了幾個紅色的痕跡。  
「那是蚊子咬的...」小聲的回答，不知道是覺得自己做錯還是覺得自己無辜，但鄭弼教一點都不相信，「被衣服蓋在下面，蚊子怎麼咬的？」  
文晸赫看著紅色的痕跡，大概是想要幫他揉掉吧，手就往鄭弼教的鎖骨就摸了上去。「你這個死變態」鄭弼教抬起膝蓋要頂過去。

「只是睡著睡著覺得好像有個甜甜的東西就咬下去了......」文晸赫吱吱唔唔的講著，心虛的往後退一步，他可不希望把鄭弼教給嚇跑，這是他好不容易才看得順眼的人。  
「聽你在放屁！」鄭弼教又把他扳倒在地，側壓著他的頭扳住他的頭逼問「你下次再敢這樣我就把你抽菸蹺課的事告訴文媽！」  
文晸赫一聽抓出語病「所以你會再來吧？！」，弼教愣了一下，心中奇妙的沒有討厭的感覺，可能只是在家宅太久了所以頭腦怪怪的，於是出於善心「嗯」。

「太好了」文晸赫突然把對方給拉了下來緊緊的抱住，「我好怕你不要我了」在鄭弼教耳邊嘟噥道。  
睜大眼，愣了一下子，鄭弼教才發現他們兩個也抱太久了吧，「抱夠了沒，我還沒跟你算完帳。」  
見對方沒有反應，鄭弼教拉開文晸赫衣服的領子，看著有些黝黑的皮膚再次張開嘴，用力咬下去「嘶…你又咬我。」

「因為你欠教訓」邊罵嘴還是不放開，狠狠的咬了一大口後，鄭弼教看著上面的牙印有些得意，嘿嘿，我贏了。  
文晸赫看著弼教挑眉得意的樣子嘴角微微上揚，他身上被也被蓋了章。  
鄭弼教又在文晸赫的房間待了一下把昨天沒看完的漫畫看完，最後還是跟文媽道別回了家。

不過，鄭弼教沒有發現他回家的路上，文晸赫一直偷偷的跟在後面，直到鄭弼教在家樓下，要拿鑰匙出來時，文晸赫才上前跟他說話。  
「你怎麼在這裡？」鄭弼教驚訝的看著騎腳踏車的文晸赫，「我要去打籃球，誰知道你家就住這裡」文晸赫說出一個完美的理由  
「不過，我可以去你家嗎？」還順便提出了一個好問題，「你都跟別人約好了，怎麼還不快去。」鄭弼教在說話的同時，文晸赫已經將腳踏車停好，還上好了鎖，走到對方眼前，「唉呦，我是一個人去練習啦」

鄭弼教想了一下，不知道該說什麼好，打開門上樓家裡沒有人在，文晸赫把球放在玄關跟著進門，也是好奇的張望著。  
「沒什麼好看的啦！」鄭弼教似乎有點想把文晸赫趕走。  
不過文晸赫故意裝作聽不懂他的潛台詞，「好渴哦，可以借杯水給我喝嗎？」，鄭弼教忍不住踢了這個呆子一腳，把鑰匙往桌上一丟往廚房走去。  
「喏，給你」鄭弼教不想拿給文晸赫就把杯子放到了桌上，接著走回自己的房間。「你就這樣子對待客人的啊」拿著杯子，跟著鄭弼教一起走到房間，「喂，你不能進來」用手畫了一條線，表示房間不能有別人進入。  
文晸赫當然不是可能聽他的話，把對方抓著轉個方向，就進去房間，還躺在床上。「不然今天換我睡你家，如何？」文晸赫笑著說。  
鄭弼教看著這個沒規矩的人，「你給我滾！」，抓著對方的腳要把他拖下床，再拖出房間。

連房間都還沒看清楚文晸赫就被拖出了房間，仔細看他的家比自己的家小了一點舊了一點但仍照顧的很好的樣子。  
鄭弼教被怒氣沖沖的把他按在桌上，看著桌上的菸盒忍不住拿起來敲了敲，可能想用尼古丁消除一怒火。  
文晸赫把他手上的香菸盒拿過來，他還沒來得及發脾氣就從自己口袋拿出一根來在自己嘴上點起火交給了他，接過手的鄭弼教抽了一口便咳了幾下，靠，這傢伙也抽太濃了吧。  
「怎麼了？」文晸赫拍拍鄭弼教的背，把菸拿了回來叼在自己嘴上。  
「你這個菸也太...」兩人靠的有點近，鄭弼教皺著眉對方吐出來的煙霧都從嘴的另一邊漫延出來在他們兩之間散開，「太濃了？那這樣呢？」文晸赫用力吸了一口，接著就直接吻上了對方，而且是緊緊的貼著鄭弼教的唇，霸道的把口中的煙霧傳到另一邊的口腔。  
「唔！」鄭弼教想要逃開，可是文晸赫已經用一隻手固定住他的後腦，他只能讓那煙霧從口中漸漸的滑入他的呼吸道裡。

鄭弼教用力的把文晸赫推開，離開文晸赫嘴唇的他張大了嘴用力的咳了起來，連雙眼都因為鼻腔與喉嚨的刺激嗆的紅了眼框。  
「你搞什麼鬼！」指著眼前的人大吼著。  
「我只是想把煙的濃度降低一點給你品嚐一下啊？」文晸赫假裝哭喪著臉，還學著嚶嚶叫了幾聲。  
「我…這樣可以降低？？」鄭弼教用著腦袋高中目前為止得到的知識認真的思考著。  
這個傻蛋，沒發現文晸赫偏頭過去低笑了一聲。「我再試一次給你看」沒等弼教同意他吸了一口拖住弼教的下巴輕輕的往他嘴裡送去，煙霧從嘴角散了一些出來，他用舌頭舔拭畫著唇形，好像要阻止它們出來一樣。

可能是第二次吻，鄭弼教這次沒有反抗，反而覺得被文晸赫這樣吻著很舒服，悄悄的張開了一點嘴，用舌尖去觸碰文晸赫的舌。  
倒是文晸赫嚇了一跳，再一次感覺到鄭弼教的舌尖時，立刻就纏了上去，毫不留情的對鄭弼教索取。  
發現對方又蠻橫的侵入他的口腔，但這次想要推開對方卻沒有力氣，只好輕輕抵著文晸赫的胸口，不過鄭弼教覺得這樣子被困在文晸赫的懷裡很沒有面子就是了。

想了一下好像覺得哪裡怪怪，「呀！你喜歡我嗎？」，抬起頭不甘心的著文晸赫的領口，文晸赫點點頭。  
「呀！你知道男生跟男生親嘴很怪嗎？」，文晸赫還是點點頭。  
「呀！我們認識才一天啊！」，文晸赫又點點頭。  
「呀！你就沒話要跟我說嗎？」，文晸赫想了一下，「弼教啊！撒朗嘿！」再抱緊眼前的人下巴擱在肩窩上又點點頭。

「吶，我喜歡你，這跟男生和男生之間親嘴怪不怪沒有關係，  
雖然我們才認識一天但我在化學教室看到你的時候就很想跟你說話了，  
雖然你看起來很高傲的樣子，你是故意拿著打火機在牆角抽菸讓我迷上你的吧。」

「我幹嘛故意讓你喜歡我啊！自戀狂！」鄭弼教打了幾下文晸赫，隨後還是回抱對方，「是那天下雨我才去化學室的好嗎。」  
側著頭，靠在對方的肩上，鄭弼教的聲音惹的文晸赫心癢癢的。「那就是老天的安排了」偷偷的看了一眼鄭弼教，然後把對方抱得更緊。  
良久，鄭弼教抬頭看了一下文晸赫「你不覺得這樣進展太快了嗎？」怎麼想還是很奇怪，一見鍾情這種事情他怎樣都不敢相信也不敢去想的，這次他不但遇到，還遇到同性。

雖然他只是覺得陽光灑在文晸赫身上時有點帥，雖然他覺得跟他一起打電動很有趣，雖然他覺得跟他相處時會忘記時間，不過這樣是正確的交往步驟嗎？

弼教索性把頭靠在文晸赫肩上想著，誰知道這是個危險的動作。一個正直青年，正直血氣方剛的三好青年文晸赫，脖子上被一個他喜歡的人吞吐的氣搔癢著，腦子裡有點亂甚至是無法思考。  
「喂，鄭弼教同學」  
「嗯？」  
「這次你肯定是故意的吧」  
「故意什麼？」他抬起頭對著臉頰泛紅的人問道。  
鄭弼教呆呆的臉讓文晸赫是忍不住了，低下頭就往那白白的脖子親了下去。  
「你...你幹嘛啊！這裡是我家客廳欸」鄭弼教一直躲著文晸赫的親吻，可是這樣躲著讓文晸赫更想捉弄他，「你明明知道我喜歡你，還靠我這麼近。」  
文晸赫的唇在鄭弼教的耳廓磨蹭著，「你抱著我我也沒辦法啊。」用手擋住文晸赫的臉，然後勉強跟對方拉出一點距離，鄭弼教發現文晸赫的眼神不大對，但他不知道是什麼。

他整個人都不對勁，弼教想著。

沒發現文晸赫的手繞到他背後一把把他抱起，嚇了一跳的鄭弼教只好把兩條腿掛在文晸赫的腰上害怕自己一個不小心掉到地板上。  
文晸赫很滿意他的反應，「那我們就回你房間」文晸赫在他耳邊嘶語，然後吻住他想開口的唇侵入他的口腔勾住舌尖來回吸吮，弼教來不及反應就被文晸赫給吻得一愣一愣的，從他被後打開房門他們倆倒在鄭弼教的床上，直到鄭弼教發現什麼不對，有個可疑的硬物在磨擦著他的大腿。  
「你...你....」鄭弼教看著文晸赫跨間的隆起，不知道該怎麼反應。  
「怎麼了？第一次看到？」嘴角邪魅的往上走了一點，文晸赫笑著看對方那驚慌的臉色，「不是啊...你怎麼會...」鄭弼教拍開對方還在摸他的手，把大腿縮了回來，整個人故意要和對方有距離。  
「還不是因為你」伸手拉著對方的手到自己的襠部，「你要負責」文晸赫向前貼近鄭弼教，輕吻了對方的唇。

手放在文晸赫重要部位的鄭弼教整個懞了，文晸赫的運動褲隆起的部位在弼教手上發熱，文晸赫從他的唇一路下滑吻到喉節，有點笨拙有點不知節制的用力，咬的鄭弼教一個痛的用力握了一下，這敏感的部位馬上漲的更大。  
「弼教啊」文晸赫低沉的聲音沙的有點性感讓弼教的背脊發麻，「嗯？」他完全忘記自己正常反應該是要反抗的。  
「你好甜」一說完文晸赫就把弼教的制服襯衫扯開，親吻他可愛的乳頭。  
弼教看著文晸赫面無表情的臉上帶著不可思議的認真又霸道的樣子不禁紅的臉頰，好帥，這個男人好帥，嘴裡因為身上的刺激輕吟出了呻吟的聲音。  
「很舒服嗎？」聽到鄭弼教的聲音，文晸赫賣力的舔弄乳尖，手也不安分的往下遊走，順便也把對方的褲子給退了下來，手隔著內褲撫弄著鄭弼教的硬物。

「別...」本想推開在自己胸前耕耘的頭，但身體的反應卻是讓他抱住文晸赫的頭，讓他弓起了身體，想要更多，還有因為文晸赫的撫摸，讓鄭弼教覺得身體越來越熱，想要文晸赫來幫他解熱。  
弼教眼框溢出淚水，那種熱度是以前就算自己在自慰時都不曾有過的，他突然有點害怕，那不像自己但又渴望著。文晸赫沒有查覺到弼教的矛盾，一隻手揉著弼教的硬物一隻手上下撫換著弼教好摸的身體，他不敢相信這感覺竟然比想像中的還沒好，對，他想像過，在他昨天摸到他的臉顂後。  
另一個人的手溫在自己身上撫弄著，鄭弼教忍不住呻吟的更大聲，文晸赫起身把自己的上衣脫掉把弼教的雙手環在自己身上，再度親吻起他惹人憐愛的唇瓣，可惜這好像不是弼教想要的。

這次不是摸到布料，是文晸赫的皮膚，鄭弼教有點著迷的撫摸了幾下。  
發現鄭弼教分心，文晸赫捏了對方的腰一把，「認真的親我」拉鄭弼教的手環到自己的脖子上。  
「不能摸一下嗎，小氣」故意不抱住文晸赫，手在背上游移著。「你一直摸我，我會受不了的」文晸赫直接對著鄭弼教說。  
看著文晸赫有點急燥的樣子突然安心起來，原來不是只有自己這麼奇怪，壞心的把手摸向文晸赫跨下硬起的地方握住「受不了…又怎樣？」，文晸赫悶哼了一聲，看著他滿頭大汗的鄭弼教突然覺得自己贏了，咬著下唇立起身來兩來面對面坐著，雙手都握住文晸赫的陰莖上下擼著，原來幫另一個人自慰也不是自己想像中的可怕。

「怎麼樣，」鄭弼教故意緩慢的套弄著，文晸赫咬牙看鄭弼教還想出什麼花招「舒服嗎？」很滿意文晸赫的反應，鄭弼教接著想到只有用手可能不夠，那他改用嘴好了，低頭下去張開嘴先含住了頂端，接著再用舌頭舔舐柱身。  
喔，文晸赫整個人都要爆炸了，看著鄭弼教的腦袋在自己的跨間上下起伏，差點要射出來了。  
鄭弼教自己也沒多想就這樣做了，他只覺得文晸赫要炸了的臉很好看很好笑，鼻腔就算傳來那種腥味是他從來沒想過的，他也不在乎，他開心就好。  
含弄著的陰莖在自己笨拙的技巧下竟也變的粗壯，文晸赫忍不住在他嘴裡抽插著，差點頂到弼教的喉嚨。「弼教啊，我不行了」在最後一刻抽出卻仍來不及射了一些在弼教的嘴裡。文晸赫沒想到會這樣，慌張的怕弼教會生氣自己的行為。

「我…我不是故意的」文晸赫看著鄭弼教好像把嘴裡的給吞了下去，而臉上的那些，鄭弼教用手抹了下來。  
「好吧，是我太高估了你的自制力，」然後用把手上的精液拿到了文晸赫眼前，「而且，我第一次吃這個。」文晸赫覺得眼前的人真的是太誘惑，把對方的手拿了過來吸吮，「可我比較想吃你的欸」  
抓住弼教的手一把拉過來，脫掉他的褲子只剩下可愛的白色三角內褲，他從弼教的肚子開始親吻一路下滑到他的跨部，隔著內褲親吻著讓弼教忍不住又嘶語了一聲「呀！文晸赫！」。  
幫他脫掉握住微微挺起的莖身就往嘴裡含去，舌頭上下來回滑動，對著頂端小口吸吮，鄭弼教發出呻吟，額頭都冒出薄汗，熱氣往腹部衝去，他沒想到自己的自制力更差，一下子就射了出來還射在文晸赫嘴裡。

抬頭擦掉嘴邊的精液，文晸赫看了一眼對方「你輸了喔，弼教。」然後，親了一下鄭弼教的唇。  
還在喘氣，被文晸赫一看有點害羞，「是你技術比我好，所以我才…」，在慌張的把自己用被子蓋住。  
文晸赫見狀，跟著一起鑽了進去，一樣是壓在對方身上「你以為這樣就結束了？」手指侵略起鄭弼教的口腔。  
一根一根的舔著文晸赫修長的手指，鄭弼教他覺得自己身體熱的可以，不知道是因為被悶住的關係還是因為文晸赫。

這樣的刺激讓文晸赫又硬起來，戚壓在鄭弼教身上磨擦他嫩白的大腿，「知道男人跟男人怎麼做嗎？」，這樣在他耳邊低語。  
「你做過很多次？」鄭弼教吐出對方的手指，不過腳卻環上了文晸赫的腰。  
文晸赫搞不懂他的愛人想什麼「看書學的」，然後用已經被鄭弼教舔濕的手指，往對方的後穴按壓。  
「摁...我看你...根本肖想...很久...了」文晸赫的手指雖然進入的緩慢，但那撐大的感覺還是讓他很不舒服，剛剛的快感慢慢的在消退。  
「你猜猜」文晸赫說完吻住弼教的唇再次攻城掠地，他知他想消除股間的異樣感但仍忍不住的皺起眉頭，文晸赫把鄭弼教的手放在他們腹間的硬物上，互相磨擦，鄭弼教一知道他的用意，馬上又紅起臉來，這個人的臉皮真厚卻還是聽話的擼動著。

感覺到手指還是太乾，文晸赫瞄向床頭的棉羊油，心喜，從弼教的後穴離開，鄭弼教才覺得鬆口氣卻馬上又被倒上棉羊油的手指插入，但這次卻舒服多了。  
「你...果然是...」抓緊文晸赫的手臂，鄭弼教半瞇著眼在適應體內的手指，好像有點舒服。  
文晸赫看著對方的面孔，很明顯是在享受，內心又激動了許多，「其實我某天要換地方抽菸的時候，走到頂樓就看到你」，手指不自覺的更進入了後穴，還偷偷了加快了速度。  
悶哼一聲，體內的手指不小心碰觸到鄭弼教某一區特別敏感的地方，讓他本來在眼眶的淚水，因為這樣而流了出來。

「啊」弼教克制不住的叫了一聲，一陣電流似乎從底下傳到背脊讓自己一陣發麻，聽到呻吟文晸赫的手指已經放進第三根了，他硬的不行尤其是剛才身下的情動的叫聲，他簡直想狠狠的插進去讓他發出更美妙的呻吟，但他只能忍住告訴自己，這是他們的第一次，他要讓他喜歡讓他滿足。  
鄭弼教看出文晸赫充滿慾望的雙眼，他把文晸赫抱住靠近自己，文晸赫從善如流的再度親吻他，他身上的人刻意地討他歡心，吻他的眉間，吻他的唇，雖然是無法冷靜的抖動著。  
「後來我每天都偷偷的去看你，你都沒發現」吻到了耳廓，文晸赫說完話就張口含住了對方小巧的耳垂，像是在汲取水份一般的吸吮著，給了鄭弼教又一次的快感令他顫抖。  
「你..真可惡...」不知道想要罵什麼，鄭弼教更收緊了手臂，這時文晸赫發現後穴又絞的他手指更緊了，立刻抽出了手指。  
「還好那天下雨，我想了好幾個能偷抽菸的地方，最後在化學室等到了你」扶著自己的陰莖，文晸赫刻意的摩擦後穴，迎來鄭弼教更多的呻吟。  
「就這麼喜歡我？」鄭弼教對於空虛的地方感到一點不滿，他更不滿文晸赫這泥鰍的設計。

「弼教啊」  
「嗯？」  
「我進去了」  
文晸赫把龜頭插入弼教的後穴，那裡的緊窒讓他滿頭大汗，弼教也因為插入的些疼痛感而慌了「痛…」，「弼教，放輕鬆」文晸赫心疼的吻住弼教的眼睛，緩和他緊張的情緒。  
慢慢的慢慢的當文晸赫感覺到弼教放鬆一點時，一下子就整根没入了他的腸道，鄭弼教的眼淚一下子就滴了下來，咬住文晸赫的肩膀。

 

*TBC


	3. Chapter 3

 

暫時不再出力，鄭弼教在文晸赫的肩上喘氣「摁...好脹」  
現在在體內的是比手指還要粗大許多東西，鄭弼教有點害怕，可是又有點放心，因為他現在有點接受了，可他自己也不清楚到底是接受了什麼，只知道眼前的人對他好溫柔好溫柔。  
「還不舒服嗎？」文晸赫開口問，如果弼教不舒服的話，他可以停下來的，不過他能真的停下來嗎，他自己也不知道。

鬆開了嘴弼教搖搖頭又點點頭，他知道接下來會發生什麼，好歹他也是看過A片的人。  
文晸赫因為身上的人這樣晃動，敏感的陰莖讓他簡直要炸了，他把鄭弼教壓在床上腰上墊個枕頭把他的屁股抬高就開始猛烈的抽插起來，身下的人只能不停的呻吟，原本的腫脹感一下子成了填滿自己的快感，雙腳圈住文晸赫的腰，他覺得這個男人正直搗他的心臟。

鄭弼教泛紅的臉加上好聽的聲音，給了文晸赫莫大的動力，他低下頭，含住被他冷漠以久的乳頭狠狠的吸吮。  
「啊...」突然的動作，害的鄭弼教又更恍神了，抱緊文晸赫的頭，夾緊對方的腰部，緩緩的扭動自己的腰，要跟文晸赫討更多。  
文晸赫覺得他今天應該是會把身下的人給操昏了，繼續舔吮乳頭，一隻手壞心的抓住鄭弼教的陰莖，然後慢慢的套弄。  
被文晸赫一碰鄭弼教簡直差點要射出來了，後穴緊縮一下惹得文晸赫低呼一聲，當他碰撞到某個點時，弼教更是叫了出來，文晸赫像吃了糖果賣了乖的孩子往那個地方狠狠的操弄，手上的動作更沒停下來。  
「文晸赫！」弼教的眼前發白一下子就射了出來，濃白的精液射在文晸赫結實的腹部上，文晸赫在弼教收縮的腸道中也被絞射出來，這樣的第一次是他沒想過的，鄭弼教的身體太過美好，他趴在他的身上享受彼此的氣息。

「弼教啊，你回來了嗎？是不是有客人？」聽到媽媽的聲音，鄭弼教嚇了一跳，結果卻苦了文晸赫，因為剛剛那樣的一嚇，後穴跟著收縮了一次，文晸赫差點沒繼續剛剛的運動。  
「哈…文晸赫你快點拿出來啦…」鄭弼教本想回應，但一出力就會感覺到體內的東西，害他只能輕輕的在文晸赫的耳邊說。  
「可是…」文晸赫猶豫了一下。  
「你不拔出來就沒有下次了」

「鄭媽媽好，我們在複習功課呢」文晸赫假裝沒聽到弼教的話大聲喊著。  
「哦，那你們慢慢用功，我去煮飯了」聽著門外離去的腳步聲，鄭弼教掐住文晸赫的脖子「弼教啊，你覺得我現在有辦法結束嗎？」  
弼教感覺到後穴裡火熱的東西又變大了，一陣紅蔫這個人的臉皮真是厚的可以。「那…那你小力一點」一得到首肯，文晸赫開心的把被子蓋上，下身又緩緩動了起來，弼教因為這一點一點的刺激，還有身上人炙熱的體溫也硬了起來。

或許是顧忌外面有人，鄭弼教的呻吟更小了，雖然文晸赫的耳朵離很近，但他還是想要更大聲點。  
「哈...輕一點...」好不容易擠出三個字，因為一張口聲音就會變大聲了，鄭弼教只能閉著嘴悶吟。  
「聲音都要沒了」覺得很可惜的文晸赫，低下頭用嘴撬開弼教緊閉的唇，舌尖直接纏著對方的，不給鄭弼教閉上的機會，還順便搶走了空氣，害的鄭弼教只能在文晸赫的口中找氧氣。

因為這樣，文晸赫的動作大了起來，門外有人的刺激加上高潮的後果，鄭弼教的身體變的特別敏感，他在與文晸赫接吻之中眼淚不停的流下來，直到他們真的感覺到自己快窒息了，他們才推開彼此。  
文晸赫熱的滿頭大汗，看著淚眼汪汪又全身泛紅的鄭弼教激動不已，起身張開被子他想好好的看眼前這個人。  
「你知道嗎？我好幾次在學校食堂時都坐在你旁邊」他輕輕撫上鄭弼教發熱的肌膚。

文晸赫熱熱的手害他快要燒焦了，「摁...我怎麼會...知道...臭變態...哈...」其實聽到文晸赫這樣說，他內心是滿開心的，所以他也不自覺的摸文晸赫，結果沒想到換來的是文晸赫又一陣的用力抽插，害的他射了出來。  
「弼教，怎麼又射了呢？」文晸赫本來還打算在多舔幾下對方好看的脖子，然後在讓他射，還來不及實現就看到弼教被他幹射，讓文晸赫覺得有點可愛，手指沾些精液，送到弼教的嘴邊，示意要他舔乾淨。  
眼神迷濛的弼教聽話的舔著文晸赫的手指，沒有意示到那些是他自己的東西，「弼教啊，我還沒射呢」  
「那你想怎樣？」弼教水汪汪的看著如獸般的文晸赫。

看著原本叛逆的少年變得這樣乖巧的鄭弼教，他滿意極了，只有他能讓鄭弼教變成這樣，一股男人的優越感上升，他把鄭弼教翻個側身他只想著要訓服他，鄭弼教屈起膝蓋跪在床上，後面的人握住他的腰一陣用力的衝刺。  
最後拔出來射在弼教白嫩的屁股上，精液由穴口流出延著大腿滴下，對文晸赫來說太過色情。  
「我以為你又要射在裡面了」鄭弼教回頭看身後的男人「不過你還是要幫我清理」然後就直接趴在床上，不想要讓精液沾到被子。  
文晸赫從後面看，根本就很難忍受，吞了口唾沫費了好大的力氣才開始幫對方擦拭身上的液體「裡面也要清？」文晸赫手指在後穴徘徊，因為只要他輕輕的按壓，他剛剛射在裡面的精液就會流了出來，文晸赫不知道該怎麼平復自己的情緒。  
「不然呢？」鄭弼教悶哼的回答。

「弼教啊，出來吃飯」鄭媽媽的聲音倒是救了窘迫的文晸赫一命。  
差點忘了媽媽還在家的事實，鄭弼教趕緊跳起來把掉在地板上的衣服丟給文晸赫要他穿上，自己從衣櫃裡拿出乾淨的內褲衣服穿好，面對面檢視好無虞後就走出房門，沒想到走了幾步鄭弼教就感覺到有什麼東西一直從股間滑出，當他在飯桌前坐好時才意識到那是剛才文晸赫射出的精液，眼前是與文晸赫相談甚歡的媽媽，他第一次希望媽媽早點離開。  
「伯母，我今天可以在這裡睡一晚嗎？」文晸赫突然開口，給了鄭弼教一個措手不及，急忙踹他一腳。「因為我父母出去玩了，家裡沒有人。」一臉無害的對著鄭媽媽說著。  
鄭弼教趕緊對自己的媽媽一下子比叉，一下子搖頭，可惜他的媽媽一點都不採納他的意見，「好啊晸赫，你是第一個來我們家玩的人呢」鄭媽媽開心的對著文晸赫說，文晸赫得逞的看著鄭弼教逐漸扭曲的臉龐，「謝謝伯母！」

弼教趁媽媽離開位子去倒水時用力的捏住文晸赫的耳朵讓他近自己「你又想幹嘛？！」，「唉唉唉，痛痛痛痛啊」文晸赫又小聲的說「反正明天放假嘛，我家是真的沒人啊，出門前我爸媽說要出去玩是真的，你忍心放我一個人嗎」，說完還輕輕的在弼教的嘴邊吻一下，看到鄭媽媽回頭馬上坐正。  
被文晸赫突如奇來的動作嚇到，眼睛直盯著文晸赫看，這個人真是一肚子壞水，但側著臉還真的是挺帥的，想到這又紅了臉。  
鄭媽媽把水杯端上桌，弼教拿起一杯大口的喝下，吞下滿肚子的有口難言與冷卻燥熱的身體。

「對了弼教，隔壁的李阿姨跟朴阿姨找我去超市搶最後一波的特價品，還會去打個麻將，你爸下班會直接過去支援我」鄭媽媽摸摸她兒子的頭，「等會你們兩就自己看著辦」轉身就走到房理準備東西。  
文晸赫真的是覺得好心有好報，不枉費他之前幫別人寫作業還幫別人考試，現在他終於又有機會....。  
看著文晸赫的臉，一副在打什麼算盤，「媽，早點回來好嗎？」覺得害怕的鄭弼教開口向媽媽求救，但他只收到「今天贏錢就幫你買新鞋」然後鄭弼教覺得他完了。

留下滿桌的餐具沒整理，鄭媽媽就開心的出門了，鄭弼教瞪著文晸赫「你滿意啦？」說完便起身，文晸赫調皮的握住他的手簡直像橡皮糖一要「去哪？」  
「噓噓！」說完甩開就往廁所去，文晸赫笑了出來，甚至覺得連鄭弼教說要上個廁所都這麼可愛的自己很變態。  
文晸赫自動自發的把桌上的東西清理一下洗完碗盤，咦？怎麼這麼久還沒出來？  
往廁所走去裡面發出了一點水聲，文晸赫盯著透過底下的出風口，似乎能看見了鄭弼教沐浴的樣子，他開始在心底掙扎著。

文晸赫整整在浴室門外思考了30秒，最後他的理智被裡頭的不小心大聲的呻吟聲給弄斷了，悄悄的打開門，文晸赫看到弼教抬起一隻腳放在浴缸邊緣，手指在後穴裡弄著，喔，他的弼教在清理他留在裡面的東西，趁著他可能要洗很久的碗。  
水聲蓋過了鄭弼教的呻吟也蓋過了文晸赫開門的聲音，進到浴室之後，關門順手鎖上，文晸赫偷偷的靠近鄭弼教。  
把衣服悄悄脫掉，文晸赫看著鄭弼教這樣淫彌的景像早就硬了起來，弼教還在專心的清理的時候，文晸赫握住他的手將它抽離，並從背後一把抱住鄭弼教，硬挺的陰莖頂著鄭弼教的圓潤的屁股，把他的頭強制的轉過來後便親吻起來。  
弼教被嚇了一跳，想不到文晸赫會這樣闖進來還看到自己清理的樣子，羞愧指數簡直爆表便一口咬破文晸赫的下唇，水從他們倆上方從頭淋到腳，鄭弼教惱羞成怒的肘擊文晸赫的腹部又踢了文晸赫的小腿一腳。

蹲了下來，文晸赫摀著被打的地方欲哭無淚的看著鄭弼教拿大條的浴巾遮住自己，「我的弼教，你打的好大力」拉了拉浴巾的下襬。  
關掉水，鄭弼教敲了一下文晸赫的頭「你不好好的洗碗在幹嘛？」跨出浴缸，靠著牆看著文晸赫慢慢站了起來，瞧見了文晸赫還硬挺的陰莖，鄭弼教轉過頭不看。  
也走出浴缸，文晸赫冒著在被打的風險緩緩的抬起手抱住對方「因為你在廁所太久了，我擔心你才—」話還沒說完，鄭弼教就用手蓋住他的嘴「就是因為你會發情，我才一個人洗的」

看著鄭弼教變成粉紅色的耳朵，文晸赫舔了一下蓋住自己的手掌，因為癢弼教又放開手強制的被文晸赫專過身面對面，看著文晸赫有緒的肌理和好看的膚色，不小心又看到粗大的部位，他都不知道該說什麼好「弼教啊，是你我才發情的」文晸赫看著鄭弼教已經紅到脖子的樣子，面無表情特別認真的說著。  
鄭弼教糾住文晸赫的耳朵「呀！怪我囉！」雖然他看著他異常嚴肅的樣子心突地快速的跳了好幾下，文晸赫趁機抱住鄭弼教頭抵在他肩窩上小聲的耳語「最後一次，真的」  
沒有馬上回應，鄭弼教只是把文晸赫的手往下移，文晸赫當然是迅速的領悟，把浴巾扯了下來，然後直接抱起弼教到了浴缸裡。

「不過，你今天得睡地板」鄭弼教輕輕的吻了文晸赫，手環在對方的頸子上。  
可惜文晸赫並沒有聽清楚那句話，就急急忙忙的把吻加深，手也到處在鄭弼教身上點火，好像現在才是第一次要做這件事。  
弼教現在才仔細觸碰文晸赫的肌理，一直到文晸赫吻夠他才放開弼教開始放起水來，看著他的身材，原本以為跟自己一樣瘦不拉幾的其實很結實，當他看到文晸赫身下粗壯的陰莖時他甚至想剛才他是怎麼容納進它的。  
文晸赫沒有給他太多空閑的時間，引他坐到自己身上親吻他的皮膚手指也不安份的往他後穴走去，弼教一時之間因為熱氣與身上的刺激又硬了起來，既然同意了那他就想要再多一點文晸赫的觸碰，他暗示性的在文晸赫的腹部前上下磨擦著。

可是文晸赫專心的品嘗眼前的美食忽略了暗示，鄭弼教沒想到會這樣，拉開了文晸赫，低下頭舔拭著對方的喉結，雙手在文晸赫的上身慢慢游移。  
這個舉動讓文晸赫受寵若驚，看著鄭弼教從自己的頸子吸吮到他的胸前，然後抬眼看著自己把乳頭含進嘴裡。鄭弼教知道接下來會怎樣，但他想要來點刺激的，他想要看看文晸赫為他發狂。

簡直玩上了癮，鄭弼教舔著文晸赫的乳頭不夠還吸吮著，下身妖饒的擺動著讓他們倆人的陰莖互相磨擦，文晸赫受到刺激又覺得有趣，但顯然弼教的行為奏效了，文晸赫很想狠狠的插進去弼教的嘴裡。  
文晸赫忍不住發出呻吟，卻看到弼教嘴角的笑容，此時才發現他的意圖，他覺得鄭弼教簡直壞的可以，於他故意靜止不動享受弼教的服務，弼教發覺到文晸赫的手指離開自己的後穴甚至停止親吻，鄭弼教有點生氣。  
不爽的坐直，當著文晸赫的面舔濕自己的手指，鄭弼教用自己的手指在後穴抽插，另一隻手在自己的陰莖上套弄，就在文晸赫的身上自慰呻吟著。

這回文晸赫不只受到刺激，真的是要爆炸了「你就這樣在我身上自己來？」抓住鄭弼教在後穴的手，施力的用弼教自己的手指在後穴裡狂妄的進出。「因為..你...哈...太慢了...」  
現在換文晸赫生氣了，他把弼教的兩只手都抓住放在他身後，手指又開始在他後穴粗暴進出不像之前的溫柔，啃咬他眼前的乳頭惹得弼教輕呼，邊按著弼教菊穴內的一點邊吸吮直到變得都挺立起來，鄭弼教看著文晸赫火紅的雙眼笑了起來，他要的就是這樣的結果，你為我發狂吧「晸…晸赫啊」。  
「還是慢？」文晸赫大力的吸著乳頭，只聽見了鄭弼教更大的呻吟，不忘用另一隻手套弄對方的陰莖，直到鄭弼教因為射出來而流出淚。  
靠在文晸赫的肩上，鄭弼教大口大口的喘氣，當然沒有忘記要挑逗一下對方，微微的張口用舌尖舔舐著文晸赫的耳垂「還不快進來？」然後含住了耳垂。

文晸赫一把握住鄭弼教的屁股蛋，對準自己硬的快炸的小弟弟就插了進去，他現在不止生氣鄭弼教的挑釁更氣自己這麼容易被挑弄的心。  
眼前的人上下來回不停的抽插「慢...慢一點」，鄭弼教覺得被炙熱又粗壯的陰莖給填滿的感覺太過可怕，尤其身上的人刻意刺激自己體內最敏感的那一點，腦子裡越來越空白，身體越來越僵硬。  
他像著魔一般用力的進出後穴，像個打樁機一樣富有節奏與力量，此時鄭弼教已經舒服的全身發軟，還好文晸赫緊緊抓住對方的腰，讓弼教靠在他的身上，呻吟聲直接在他的耳邊，給他更多鼓勵。  
快感一直在鄭弼教的體內作祟，這次他又即將到達高潮，使出一點力氣抱緊他的愛人，在他們兩之間射了出來。

接著一股股的精液射在弼教痙攣的腸壁射惹得他又一陣陣呻吟，他無力的靠在文晸赫身上享受他的擁抱，他這次是真的連打他的力氣都沒了，更何況這次他真的很爽，爽到他不想要文晸赫拔出來，想要這種餘韻再留久一點。  
文晸赫也靠在鄭弼教身上喘氣，最後他是連自己是什麼時候射出的都不知道，緊緊抱著鄭弼教細細舔著弼教身上的混著熱水的細汗，「好甜」他小聲的說著。  
「肉麻」收緊手臂，鄭弼教安心的靠著文晸赫「而且你又射在裡面了」，然後咬了對方的肩頭，跟前幾次咬的不同地方。  
「我幫你清？」文晸赫動了一下想要退出來，卻被鄭弼教喊停，所以只能乖乖的忍著再次動的慾望，看著鄭弼教在自己身上睡著。  
幾十分鐘後，文晸赫覺得這樣不行，總不能一直在裡面然後抱著睡覺吧，還是叫醒了對方，兩人把身體洗乾淨才回去房間。

「喂，換床單」弼教坐在椅子指了指衣櫥，文晸赫乖乖的走過去找到抽屜裡乾淨的床單，弼教把沾了兩人精液體液的米色床單換下走出門口丟進洗衣機洗淨晾好，等回到房間時文晸赫已經換好了，他把鄭弼教拉過來兩個倒在床上面對面看著。  
鄭弼教覺得很不可思議，他跟一個認識不過一天的人吃飯睡覺洗澡上床，掐住文晸赫的臉直到他痛的叫了一聲，才確認這不是做夢。  
「我還是搞不懂我怎麼會跟你上床？」鄭弼教撐著頭看著文晸赫。  
「可能是因為我長太帥？」伸手攬過對方，然後摸摸鄭弼教的頭，結果鄭弼教給他一個白眼「難道不是？」文晸赫把臉靠的很近很近，要鄭弼教看清楚。  
搖了搖頭「就說你長的沒我帥，」鄭弼教摸了摸文晸赫的臉「還有你要睡下面。」他笑著抓緊對方的衣領，接著文晸赫就被甩到了地上，但鄭弼教還記得給他一件小毯子。  
「弼教啊」文晸赫試圖爬上床，卻被黃金右腿給踹回去，不過文晸赫也不是省油的燈，在鄭弼教睡著之前他一直爬上去然後又被踹下來，等到對方睡著之後，他才正式的躺到了床上，抱著他的弼教一路睡到天亮。

  
END


End file.
